whatever it takes
by anielka hyuuga
Summary: Everone knows Ino likes Sasuke, but sometimes he just piss her off. Who knows if Sasuke likes her too? ((Whatever it takes)) In which Ino decides to court Sasuke.
1. Prolongue

Whatever it takes

Summary:

I'm with you.. always.

- Yamanaka Ino

In which our blonde heiress decides to take action and court the Ice Prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Let's see what happens...

AU. Notice: Novice writer. :) Written using my phone so forgive the misspelled words.

(((((Whatever it takes))))))

Yamanaka Ino. Heir to Yamanaka Floral Inc, 17 years of age, currently in a dilemma. In the person of Uchiha Sasuke, the Ice Prince, second in line in the Uchiha Empire. Yes, Yamanaka Ino is facing a rather... handsome dilemma.. but still...

"Sakura~.. I never intended to blurt that out. Let alone do it. I don't even know how." Ino whined covering her face in her hands. "Yeah pig. Next time you should think before opening that big mouth of yours" Sakura said annoyingly. "Thanks forehead but i already got that part." Ino spat.

Haruno Sakura. Her father works as finance manager in the Yamanaka business. belongs to the society's middleclass. 17 years of age. Currently annoyed to her long time bestfriend. Really.. Ino and her impulsiveness.

*flashback*

Sakura was forced to "help" Ino give her gift to her long time crush, Sasuke. Today is his birthday, Sakura knows because she used to fuss on this day too. They spotted the raven haired boy in the middle of a rather... energetic, love-struck, squealing bunch of girls. Upon seeing the blonde, the crowd dispersed. Every girl knows how Ino is when she gets angry. Patience is not her virtue too.

"Sasuke..." Ino began, "Happy Birthday" she presented her gift to him. "Hn" Sasuke grunted in response. "This is my 12th birthday gift to you.. so I thought of giving you something special." Ino recited this line to him every time she gives him something.

"Just like last year, and the year before and the year before that. Why don't you just give up, Yamanaka?" Sasuke asked rudely, clenching his hands in annoyance.

"No" was Ino flat response.

"You're annoying."

Ino snapped "Look Sasuke, you are a jerk. A jerk that I had my eyes on ever since I was five years old. You can never make me give up on you. I will make you love me too even if I have to be the one to court you and I'll start tomorrow!"

Then she ran away leaving Sasuke astounded as he watched her retreating form. "As if she hasn't been doing that for years..."

AN: Short chapter... I'll try to write longer next time..Reviews please. Suggestions but no flames. Thank you.

Preview:

"What the hell is this? Ino get up already.. We're gonna be late"

"I won't go today"

*_beep beep*_

_one message received_

From: Uchiha Sasuke

You start today, Yamanaka.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Tadaima! :) I promised my reviewers an update like 12 hours ago.. But i can't really write any more than this in the meantime. Gomen ne. Anyway, here goes nothing...

Chapter 1: Disastrous start

(( Ino's POV ))

Ino Yamanaka, 17 years old, I've never been so.. so.. confused? scared? nervous? I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. But there's one thing I do know, I don't want to leave my bed today and I absolutely don't wanna go to school.

"Ino, what's this? get up we're gonna be late!" I hear my bestfriend, Sakura say. "I won't go today" I answered as I sink deeper in the purple sheets of my queen sized bed. "If you don't get up right now I'm gonna call your dad" She threatened and guess what? I was. I immediately bolted up and ran straight to the bathroom.

Don't get me wrong, father loves me and he spoils me like the princess I am. However, he is also very strict, he always says and I quote 'responsibilities are responsibilities, that's why you need to be responsible for them.' or something like that. Tardiness and skipping school are the mortal sins that can cause me at least 3 months of my shopping allowance.

After taking a really quick bath, I went and rummaged the cabinets in my very spacious walk-in closet ( which Sakura always says she is jealous of) for some clothes. Five dresses and four shoes later, I settled for a simple lavender tank top, white blazer,

black skinny jeans and 3-inch purple leopard print boots. Let me tell you, I look really hot and I'm just being honest.

"Let's go, Sakura" I called the pink head seated on my bed, who seems busy texting God-knows-who.

*beep beep*

As we walked the long flight of stairs, my phone beeped. Thinking it was my dad, I immediately fished my phone from my purple leather hand bag.

From: Uchiha Sasuke

You start today, Yamanaka.

"What the- - " I slipped a step and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Good thing is there were less than five steps so I wasn't really hurt. The bad news is my shoes were damaged and I think I sprained my leg.

Our butler was quick to help Sakura get me up. He had done some first aid massage on my ankle, he says something about putting an ice pack but i refused. As much as I don't want to go to school, I don't wanna be late. Stupid Sasuke just got to text me that! Whatever, I can't tell him i fell down the stairs because of that, its really lame.

I asked a maid to get my cute ballerina shoes, they're lavender too by the way to match my clothes. Walking proved kinda hard cause my ankle hurts a little but i got to the car without any accident.

The school is only 15-minute drive away from my home, but its been ten minutes and we are not even half-way there. We are currently stucked in a traffic jam, isn't that great? Looking out of the car, I realized that we happen to be in front of a small coffee shop. Suddenly, I felt hungry. Oh so I forgot to eat breakfast. I decided to buy a cup of coffee so I told the driver to wait for me or just park the car if I take too long.

We decided to order 'to-go' since we're on the way to school. Sakura ordered a cup of frappuccino while I got a cup of hot black coffee. The traffic jam miraculously dispersed so we got to school in more or less five minutes. My ankle begins to hurt even more but we are now at school, Konoha Highschool. I almost fell the moment I stepped out of the car. Fortunately, someone was there so I clung to him for balance, when I regained balance I looked up to him to thank him. That was when I know that I am really unfortunate today. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, with the front of his shirt soaked with my not-so hot anymore coffee but still, it might hurt him. I paled and the sight.

"Some greeting this is coming from a suitor, right Yamanaka." He said looking from his shirt to me.

I really wish I didn't go to school today.

This is as much as I can go today. Impromptu chapter written in less than 30 minutes for the sake of an update. Hope its not that bad. I know its written in Ino's POV. I'm thinking of doing Sasuke's PoV or maybe not? what do you think? Review? Thanks.

*Typos corrected 11/07/13


End file.
